


My Little Brother Can't Possibly be This Cute!!!

by NotRedGlasses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRedGlasses/pseuds/NotRedGlasses
Summary: Shiro loses his memory and falls in love at first sight with his "brother".





	My Little Brother Can't Possibly be This Cute!!!

**Author's Note:**

> for Sheith Big meme  
> time for some EPIC memes

“...Shiro? Shiro!” A desperate voice echoed in his head. Shiro, or he guesses his name is Shiro, was on the cusp of mumbling for five more minutes but the voice sounded pretty distraught so he decided that he’ll open his eyes just a bit to mollify the owner of it. And boy was he ever glad he did. Big blue-violet galaxy eyes, silky hair, thick eyebrows twisted in worry, a scar on his right cheek that somehow accentuated his beauty, and a full-lipped pout Shiro wouldn’t mind kissing off. With such a beauty right by his bedside, what kind of idiot would he have to be to close his eyes again?

The angel’s pout transforms into a blinding, hopeful smile, one Shiro can’t believe he has the luck of seeing. It must be karma paying him back for making him lose his memory by gracing him with the presence of such a lovely being.

“W-what happened?” Shiro asked. What he really wanted to ask was “what’s your name” and “are you single” but he didn’t want to come off as desperate immediately off the bat. Still a frown appeared on the lovely man’s face.

“Do you remember flying back in that carrier ship? I told you I could’ve picked you up with Black but you can be so stubborn sometimes and insisted that you could fly back alone. You push yourself too much, Shiro. What would we have done if you didn’t pull off that emergency landing in time?” Shiro barely makes out the soft _what would’ve I done _as the man tilts his head down, his hair blocking out his reddened eyes. Shiro only really understood maybe 20% of that conversation, but he had an immense urge to grab the man’s shoulder in an act of reassurance. He also really just wanted to touch him.__

__A nurse suddenly enters, causing his angel to straighten out and wipe his eyes as subtly as he can, which was not at all. Shiro wants to hug him so badly._ _

__“Oh, sir, I didn’t realize you were in here. I’m here to check on the captain’s status, since his vitals indicated that he regained consciousness.”_ _

__“Yeah, of course. Sorry for not notifying you sooner, I was… caught up.” So not an actual angel, seeing how the nurse can see him too. Are they in the military? How come no one is saying their actual names out loud? Unless mortal angel man’s name is actually sir, Shiro could roll with that._ _

__“It’s understandable, sir, you are very close,” The nurse puts bluntly, causing angel man to blush cutely. _Close? How close_ Shiro desperately wants to ask. Keep your dick in your pants, Shiro unknown surname. Unless Shiro was his last name, seeing how it sounded distinctly Japanese._ _

__“You can stay here, sir, I just doing a perfunctory check-up. The captain only received superficial injuries from the landing.” The nurse smiles politely as she approaches Shiro’s bed-side, pulling out a stethoscope from around her neck. Shiro chuckles awkwardly._ _

__“Uh, I don’t know about superficial injuries. I don’t really remember much.” Shiro would rather not make angel man worry about him, but as he expected, the moment he opened his mouth two pairs of piercing eyes converge on him._ _

__“Don’t remember much? What do you mean?”_ _

__“...Of anything,” Shiro admits, raising the one hand he can actually move to rub the back of his head. He’s missing an arm. That’s something else to take note of._ _

__“You don’t remember anything?!” Angel man refrains from shouting, but his voice notably rises in pitch. It’s still very nice, but it is distressing to see him panicking. “Do you know your name?”_ _

__“Well, you’ve been calling me Shiro, unless there’s someone else in this bed with me,” _preferably you_ Shiro doesn’t say._ _

__Angel man blows out a moan of despair as the nurse’s eyes narrow in contemplation._ _

__“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”_ _

__“I had a lot to think about,” Namely how he was lucky enough to have an angel looking after him and that they’re “close”, which Shiro would really like to know what that entails._ _

__“Well, it looks like the captain will have to be monitored for longer than we anticipated. I’ll go let the doctor know so we can do a more thorough check-up,” The nurse stands, and consolingly pats angel man on the shoulder. Shiro feels irrational jealousy. He’s bed-ridden and can’t help but feel like he’s being teased with what he really wants that’s only a few feet away._ _

__“The captain is lucky to have you. You really are like brothers.” The nurse smiles, like she didn’t just crush Shiro’s one and only dream he happened to have. _Brothers. _Shiro never thought his hopes could fall and be crushed so quickly with one word, they probably fell faster than he did in that ship or whatever that got him into this situation in the first place. It was only exacerbated with the soft chuckle that angel let out. He should probably stop calling his “brother” angel. Shiro looks away as the good-looking man who happens to be his brother and the nurse finish talking, and the nurse finally takes her leave.___ _

____Shiro takes a moment to gather himself, which wasn’t as hard as he expected. He’s had practice with compartmentalizing. “I guess it’s about time I asked what my brother’s name is, right?”_ _ _ _

____“Brother? Uh, it’s Keith,” Keith. Shiro could already imagine himself moaning it as he masturbated far, far away where his brother couldn’t hear him._ _ _ _

____“Keith, I’m glad you’re here with me. I wouldn’t have been as calm if I had woken up in a hospital bed alone,” Shiro says, truly grateful. It was...unfortunate...that they were brothers, but if that’s what it takes to have Keith in his life then Shiro will take what he can get._ _ _ _

____“Of course, Shiro. I wouldn’t let you wake up by yourself, especially with your memory missing like this,” Keith sits on the edge of his bed, resting his hand over Shiro’s sole existing one. Pleasure curls in Shiro’s gut, inappropriately._ _ _ _

____“You don’t happen to know what happened to my other hand, do you? Unless it was one of those superficial injuries and I lost it in that emergency landing.” Shiro jokes, pulling a smirk on Keith’s handsome face._ _ _ _

____“You have a prosthetic. It’s on a charging station in your room, I can go get it for you if you don’t remember how to use it.”_ _ _ _

____“What, I can control it with my mind or something?” Shiro asks in an amused tone but was met with only Keith’s raised eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“That’s nothing, you can control a whole ship with your mind,” Keith beams, like he’s enjoying bragging about Shiro to Shiro._ _ _ _

____“What? So I can control a ship with my mind but I can’t even land a carrier ship safely?” Shiro asks, disbelief clearly strung through every word. It’s not that he didn’t believe Keith, he just couldn’t believe what kind of absurd world he woke up to. Of course Shiro’s stuck in the universe where there’s flying lions and man he falls in love with at first sight just happens to be his brother._ _ _ _

____“You can’t blame yourself for that. That ship hadn’t had maintenance in years. It was a flying safety hazard yet you-” Keith takes a moment to poke Shiro right on the nose, cementing him as the world’s most adorable brother. “-being the stubborn captain that you are said that you wanted to fly home by yourself. I don’t have the faintest idea why you wouldn’t had just let me fly you back to earth.”_ _ _ _

____Stubborn, huh? Maybe past Shiro had the same inappropriate feelings for his brother as he does now and couldn’t tolerate any more alone time with him. The Shiro now can certainly imagine himself going slowly insane with not being able to get any closer to Keith while harboring such controversial feelings._ _ _ _

____“Shiro,” Shiro meets Keith’s eyes with the call of his name, nearly taken aback by the pain that suddenly seemed to fill them. “You don’t remember, but there were a lot of times when I nearly lost you. We’ve been through a lot of stuff, crazier than even flying robot lions, but I don’t think I can handle ever losing you.”_ _ _ _

____“Keith, I obviously don’t know what happened before but I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to come back to you,” Shiro lifts his one hand to dry Keith’s watery eyes._ _ _ _

____“Ha, look at me, you’re the one with the lost memory yet you’re the one reassuring me. You’re still Shiro even without your memory,” Keith smiles. Shiro smiles back. He hopes his past self treasured his brother, he’s absolutely precious._ _ _ _

____The doctor walks in and prescribes Shiro bed rest for a week for monitoring and for his chronic sleep deprivation. The overtime and stress Shiro’s past self put his body through did him no favors and may have even compounded the effects of his memory loss._ _ _ _

____“Well, at least I’m forced to rest now,” Shiro comments, remembering the rant Keith went off on when he first woke up._ _ _ _

____“I don’t like the idea that it takes you getting sent to the hospital to get bed rest,” Keith scoffs._ _ _ _

____“I’d rest more if you slept with me,” Shiro lets out before he realizes how his words sounded. He quickly searches Keith’s face for his scandalized look, but he only laughs at Shiro and approaches the bed._ _ _ _

____“You only have to say so,” Keith says as he lifts the bed cover, climbing into the bed like he’s not sending Shiro into a mini panic attack. Is this a common occurrence? Aren’t they a bit too old to be sharing a bed? Shiro can’t recall anything from his childhood or his past older brother tendences. Was he that much of a creep, allowing his brother to share a bed with him just to lecherously look over him?_ _ _ _

____“You alright, Shiro?” A warm hand comes up to caress his face, nearly sending Shiro into another dimension. Keith is so comfortable with this, how is he so comfortable with this? “Is this too much? I can stop,” Keith’s smile slips away, worry inching back onto his face._ _ _ _

____“I’m alright,” Shiro gasps out. He’s clearly not above milking this for what it’s worth. Keith’s smile doesn’t return, but he does relax and slide his hand further back into Shiro’s short hair, letting his fingernails pleasingly scratch his scalp. Keith comes in close to press his lips against Shiro’s neck. That’s not kosher._ _ _ _

____“K-Keith,” Shiro shivered. He doesn’t have a boner. He doesn’t._ _ _ _

____“Sorry, I really missed you. We haven’t been together in so long,” Keith mumbles into Shiro’s throat, warm breath caressing his skin. Well, Shiro definitely has a boner now, damn. Keith looks up from beneath his long eyelashes, eyelids heavy and lips slightly upturned. “Rest now, doctor’s orders.”_ _ _ _

____“R-right.” Shiro stutters and squeezes his eyes shut, causing him to miss Keith’s shit-eating grin. This was gonna be a fun week._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> dont follow me on twitter


End file.
